


Behave

by Magpiedance



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fuck Or Die, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: Staci is sweet on you. Jacob sees an opportunity.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> _I'll be black and_
> 
> _I'll be blue_
> 
> _I'll be something that you do_
> 
> _-_

It's the middle of the night when Jacob drags Staci up to your cage and slams him into the bars.

“Guess what,” he says, hand twisted in the collar of Staci's shirt grinding the deputy's face into the metal. “Little Staci here wants to be your girlfriend. Isn't that nice?”

You don't want to imagine the sequence of events that led to this little performance.

“And he's been such a good boy lately,” Jacob continues, utterly engrossed in his own narrative. “He deserves a nice reward. Don't you agree?”

You say nothing. There's nothing you can do, nothing you can say. Jacob clearly has something in mind.

“It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because this is what you are now. This is what you're for.” He takes the key from his pocket and opens your cell. “The weak should know their place. Staci knows his place. You...” he pauses and smiles leaning casually on the frame. “You need to fulfil your role. Serve. Now.”

He pushes Staci inside with you and closes the door behind.

Staci seems to have gone into shock, sprawled where Jacob dumped him, so you take matters into your own hands before Jacob decides to _motivate_ him. You straddle his lap, cup his jaw with your hands and push your tongue into his mouth. Staci responds finally, his hands closing gently around your waist. You realise your mistake almost immediately.

Jacob raps his knuckles on the bars impatiently.

“That's very sweet, Peaches, but it isn't what I asked for.”

Staci panics. He grabs you by your upper arms but then he freezes.

Jacob grunts but his eyes are lidded and it's clear he's enjoying this.

You jab your fist into Staci's side as discreetly as possible under the circumstances. He stares dumbly at you for only a moment longer before shoving you as hard as he can; ejecting you from his lap. You allow yourself to sprawl on the floor. Jacob says 'good' and Staci jumps to his feet with all the confidence he can muster.

“Take off your clothes,” he says and almost doesn't stammer at all.

Jacob watches everything.

He watches while you remove your clothing as slowly as you dare.

He watches while Staci arranges you onto your hands and knees.

He snaps “that's enough,” when he thinks Staci's spent too long opening you up with his fingers.

You drop your body down to your elbows. You turn your head to the side Jacob can't see to offer Staci a weak smile and he swallows and pulls down his jeans. His cock practically springs free, red and leaking, and you think 'oh'. He looks guilty. He looks sorry. You arch your back and try to look forgiving.

You aren't nearly ready for him but Jacob was never going to let you be.

He goes slow at first, as much as he can get away with. Jacob clears his throat and Staci's hips push a little harder. You hang your head and imagine yourself somewhere else and angle your hips and Staci pulls you onto his cock over and over. Eventually you start to feel it. His hips slap into yours with an obscene smacking and you moan just a bit but Staci's fingers clench around your waist all the same. You take your hand to yourself and pray that Jacob is too distracted to notice but he huffs out a cruel laugh so _at least_ , you think, _it's permitted_.

You start to moan a little louder and Staci whines like that somehow makes this worse.

He finishes on your legs then rolls you over and moves to take you with his mouth but Jacob says 'No' and you close your eyes and bring yourself off with both of them watching. It's easier than it has any right to be.

Jacob doesn't offer any opportunity to bask in the afterglow too quick to haul Staci out of there and whisk him away to god-knows-where for god-knows-what-purpose.

You're left alone, nude, with Staci's leavings drying on your body. You don't bother dressing just curl up in the corner and wait to pass out.

When you wake there is food waiting for you, more than you've seen in days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to spell the boy's name right this time. [Behave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVin_npzHgU) by Charlotte Hatherley


End file.
